


Such a Sap

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [209]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mobster Jensen Ackles, Mpreg, Omega Jared Padalecki, Organized Crime, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: mpreg/abo/mobstersSummary: Jared shouldn't love his alpha so much, not when he's one of the most dangerous men in the city. But god help him, he does.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Kink/Request Fics [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	Such a Sap

**Author's Note:**

> I took the prompt in the direction I wanted, hope that you like it!

**Prompt:** Love it and i hope you do a story that's mpreg and mobsters and Alpha/omega all in one story.

Consciously, Jared knew he should feel guilty about loving Jensen so much. He knew what kind of things went on behind closed doors, he knew the rumors that buzzed through the city about what Jensen did. He knew that not everything Jensen did was legal, that hardly any of it was. Jared knew that Jensen had tortured and killed and would probably torture and kill again. But he also knew about the part of Jensen that treasured the city, the part that kept it safe and fought for the rights of people that couldn’t fight for themselves. Jared knew that Jensen didn’t hurt innocent people.

And that was the only reason that Jared allowed himself to love Jensen more than he loved anything else. That, and the fact that Jensen couldn’t care less that Jared wasn't petite and delicate like a traditional omega.

“I was beginning to think my precious omega had run off.”

Jared turned and met his alpha’s warm, green eyes. “Why would I? I think I’d have a hard time finding an alpha that could buy me so many expensive things.”

“Is that all I am to you, a checkbook?” Jensen teased.

“No, sometimes you lift heavy things for me.”

“Brat, I don’t know why I love you as much as I do.” Jensen slid next to him on the couch. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I imagine you’re asking because you have something in mind for us to do tonight?”

“Hm, I mated such a smart omega.” Jensen stroked his hair in the exact way Jared liked. “Gotta show you off tonight. Mayor is having a dinner for all the heavy hitters in the town. Businessmen, chief of police, some other random people that don’t matter, and me, obviously.” Jensen smiled. “Which means you.”

Jared grinned at his alpha. “And what if I don’t want to put on a stuffy tux and have you parade me around like a trophy?”

“Then I’d have to… convince you, wouldn’t I?” The look in Jensen’s eyes turned predatory and he pushed Jared onto his back. “I’d have to ruin this couch, and that would just be so disappointing.”

“Well, I’m so sorry, but I really think I need a little bit of persuading from my big, bad alpha,” Jared purred.

“I was so hoping you’d say that, love.” Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s shirt until they were tugging on the omega’s nipples. “So naughty, teasing me, refusing to do what I want. Should spank you for your disobedience.”

Jared shuddered at the idea and Jensen smirked. “You are just _insatiable,_ my little omega.”

“You really ought to punish me, don’t you think?”

“You are cheeky today, aren’t you?” Jensen yanked Jared’s nipples sharply and the omega moaned loudly. “Time for me to shut you up.”

An hour and one _very_ intense knotting session later, Jared felt very convinced to go to the party. “There better be good food at this thing.”

“You are so dramatic, my god.” Jensen pulled Jared down for a kiss. “There will be good food, I promise. And if not, we’ll get cheeseburgers afterwards, princess. I don’t know what I see in you.”

“I like to think I have a nice ass,” Jared joked.

Jensen squeezed it lightly. “Damn right you do, gorgeous. Even hotter when it’s stuffed full with my knot.”

“Stop, you’re going to get me hard again,” Jared groaned.

“It’s true, you can’t walk around with an erection at this party.” Jensen bit Jared’s neck lightly, right over his mating mark. “That would just look tacky.”

“You’re the worst, you know that?”

“It’s been said.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand. “I promise, I will be right next to you, and as soon as it starts to suck I will swoop you out of there like your Prince Charming.”

“You _are_ my Prince Charming,” Jared replied. “Fell in love with me when no one else would.”

Jensen frowned. “You know I hate when you talk about yourself like that, Jay. I’m glad no one else realized how precious you were because I would have had to kill them after I met you. And that just be a waste of my time.”

“How could anyone be scared of you when you’re really just a giant sap?” Jared teased.

“Let’s keep that between us.” Jensen jabbed Jared in his ticklish side and the omega jumped.

“Stop that.”

“Get in the car, Jared.”

Jensen kept his hand around Jared’s waist while they mingled with other people. Most seemed eager to get Jensen’s attention, ignoring the omega by his side. Jared knew how most people felt about their mating; Jensen should have gone with a traditional omega, a dainty omega that would look respectable in photos. Some of the kinder people tried to include Jared in conversation, but the majority looked at him like he was an oddity.

“I hate these people,” Jensen muttered, guiding Jared to their seats. “They’re so fake, trying to get on my good side. The only honest ones here are the ones looking at me like they’d like to put a bullet in my head.”

“Leeches,” Jared agreed. “But I like you not having bullets in your head, so maybe just live with the suck ups. One of which is the Chief of Police, I saw him shaking your hand.”

Jensen drew circles on Jared’s palm. “It does pay to have friends in high places, love. Though I imagine most of them are looking at me because they’re jealous I managed to land the hottest omega in the state.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Such a charmer. And I’m sure jealousy isn’t what they were feeling.”

Jensen dug his nails in sharply. “I told you not to say anything negative about yourself.”

“I didn’t say it!”

“You implied it.” Jensen kissed his temple. “You think there aren’t hundreds of omegas that would want to be next to me? And not a single one of them lives up to how gorgeous you are.”

The omega inside Jared preened under his alpha’s compliments. “Seriously, the sappiest alpha I’ve ever met.”

“You love me for it.”

“I really do.” Jared leaned in to kiss him but noticed the mayor coming over. “Jeffery Dean, 3:00.”

“Let’s greet our gracious host.” Jensen rose and indicated Jared do the same. “Mayor Morgan, so great to see you.”

“Please, call me Jeff. Great to see you, Jensen. And you, Jared.” The mayor was one of the few people that treated Jared like he was a normal omega and Jared liked him immensely. “I’m glad you guys could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss an opportunity to catch up,” Jensen replied smoothly. Only Jared could tell that his alpha was lying through his teeth. “Where’s Jake?”

“Poor thing wasn’t feeling well,” Jeff explained. “Normally I would say he’s just trying to get out of a stuffy dinner, but I just bought him a new tux that he was dying to show off. You know my lovely omega, always wanting to steal my spotlight.”

“You’re so whipped, you gladly shine all the spotlights in the world on him,” Jensen joked.

“Look who’s talking, Jared has you wrapped around his little finger.” Jeff winked at Jared and he grinned back.

“Hm, but I’ve never been so delighted to be wrapped around anything.” Jensen slid his hand from Jared’s waist until their hands were intertwined. “Couldn’t say no to Jay even if I wanted to.”

Jared’s cheeks flushed happily and he heard Jeff chuckle. “You two are so sweet you’ll give me a cavity,” Jeff said. “I’ve gotta work the room, but thank you both for coming today.”

“Our pleasure.” Jensen pulled Jared down to their seats as soon as the mayor had his back to him. “I swear to god, I want them to serve dinner so we can leave.”

“It’s not so bad. I mean, could be worse.”

“How can you say that when all of these simpering alphas are trotting around trophy omegas and practically kissing my feet?” Jensen snorted. “If I didn’t need their faith on my side I’d never show up to these things.”

“If you had it your way, we’d spend all day in bed,” Jared pointed out.

“And I stand by that plan if the whole mob things fails,” Jensen retorted.

“Dork. And hey, look, food is coming.”

Jared spent half of the meal batting Jensen’s hands away from his lap. “Stop trying to be inappropriate in public.”

“You wanna bet no one is going to stop me?” Jensen murmured. “You wanna bet that no one is going to tell me that I can’t fondle my omega under the table if I want? I’m _Jensen Ackles._ ”

“Yes, known everywhere for your humility,” Jared muttered. “I don’t want you groping me.”

“Okay, sure, honey.” Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s lap before he could stop him and squeezed his dick gently. “Try not to react too much, don’t want to draw attention to yourself. Just eat your salmon like nothing is going on.” He massaged Jared’s crotch, pressing down with just the right amount of pressure to make Jared groan.

“Is your omega feeling okay, Jensen?” An alpha at their table asked. Jared recognized him as Pellegrino, one of the more ruthless businessmen in the city, and no great friend to omegas. “I can help you _take care_ of him, if you need.” 

“How _do_ you feel, Jared?” Jensen asked innocently. Jared kicked his shin under the table but Jensen didn’t so much as flinch. “Sick?”

“I feel fine,” Jared gritted.

“See, Mark?” Jensen tossed the other alpha his most saccharine smile. “Jared is fine. Why don’t you worry about yourself and carrying that massive head around on your shoulders instead of concerning yourself with my omega? And if you _do_ feel concerned for him again, use his goddamn name.”

Jensen kept his hand on Jared’s dick the entire time, rubbing and squeezing. Jared tried to keep his breathing even, but his alpha knew exactly how to touch him to make his legs weak. Seeing his alpha stand up for him and tell an asshole like Pellegrino to shove it up his ass certainly didn’t help quell his arousal.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jared protested.

“Of course I did. He insulted my omega, and therefore insulted me.” Jensen sipped his wine delicately. “Ooh, I think it might be chocolate cake for dessert. Your favorite.”

“Fuck off.”

“Shouldn’t talk to me like that,” Jensen said. “Not when my hand is on your cock.” The alpha didn’t remove his hand even when the servers put their cake in front of them. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“This is the last one of these I’m coming to with you,” Jared hissed, hands gripping his chair tightly. “Stupid alpha.”

Jensen chuckled and tugged sharply on Jared’s rigid dick. “Come on, Jared, it’ll look suspicious if you don’t eat.” He used his free hand to eat his own chocolate cake. “It’s really good, too. Want me to feed you?”

“No, I don’t want you to _feed_ me.”

“Man if you still haven’t come, I’m doing a very bad job,” Jensen remarked. “Maybe it would help if I told you how hot you look right now. There is no other omega that gives me this rush, no one else in the world that makes me as turned on as you do. No one else that whimpers as pretty as you do, that moans as loudly, that says my name quite the way you do.” Jensen squeezed in an especially pleasing way and Jared’s hips hitched slightly. “Careful, gorgeous, don’t want to squirm too much.”

“You are evil,” Jared snapped. “Knock it off.”

“And what, leave you hard in your pants where all of my friends can see? Either you calm yourself down, which I just don’t see happening, or you let me get you off.” Jensen dipped his head to kiss Jared’s collarbone, his hand working Jared’s cock until he could feel his orgasm rising. “God, I love you so much, Jared.”

Jared came at that sentence and bit his lip so hard he could swear the skin broke in an effort to stay quiet. When he finally felt it end, he punched Jensen in the arm. “I hate you.”

“Shut up, I just gave you an orgasm.” Jensen smiled playfully and Jared felt himself melt. “Now eat your cake, Jaybird, before any other alphas get suspicious.”

“I can’t believe I have to sit here in sticky underwear for the rest of the meal.”

“It’s just cake, and then we’re done,” Jensen promised. “Can’t wait to get home and knot your ass.”

“Have I told you you’re incorrigible?” Jared drawled.

“Many times. Too bad you’re stuck with me.”

“It’s not all bad.” Jared beamed at his alpha and Jensen kissed him.

“Now who’s the sap?” Jensen shot back.

Jensen started tearing off Jared’s clothes as soon as they were back home. He made a noise of protest when he heard his jacket tear, but it quickly dissolved into moans as Jensen pushed him down on the bed. “Look at you, spread out and begging for me.”

“Ugh, alpha, _please_!”

“Anything you want, sugar.” Jensen tossed his own tux into a crumpled heap on the floor. “Tell me what you want, Jared.”

“Knot me, please, Jensen!”

Jensen slid a finger inside Jared’s hole. “Look at you, already open and wet waiting for me.” He teasingly scissored two fingers inside Jared until the omega was squirming and babbling for Jensen’s knot. Jensen slid in effortlessly and Jared’s back arched.

“Yes, alpha, fuck, you feel so good!”

Jensen waited, his dick just resting inside Jared and enjoying the sensation of his omega’s ass clenched around him. At Jared’s sharp glare Jensen started to move, pulling out almost to the tip and then shoving it so hard their headboard slammed against the wall. He heard the mattress creak underneath them, mingled with Jared panting _Jensen_ over and over again.

Jensen felt his knot forming and on one more thrust he tied the two of them together, come filling Jared’s ass. “Holy shit.”

“Damn, I’ll let you molest me in public if that’s what it leads to,” Jared mumbled. 

Jensen lifted his head weakly to grin. “Don’t tempt me, love, you know I’ll take you up on it.”

_Several months later_

“I can’t walk, Jensen.”

“You _can_ walk, you’re just being fussy.”

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , forgive me for being a little cranky when I’m the size of a semi-truck from carrying your babies inside me!”

Jensen sighed. “You’re right. Come here.” He held his arms out and Jared reluctantly waddled into them. “You look so beautiful, round with our children. Most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen in my life, you know that?”

“This isn’t going to make up for forcing me to go to this stupid dinner tonight,” Jared huffed. “I’m huge. People will stare.”

“The only reason people will stare is out of envy, because I have a gorgeous, pregnant omega on my arm,” Jensen assured. “And if I remember correctly, it was one of these dinners that led to this pregnancy. Can I convince you to let me fondle you under the table again?”

“I’m exhausted, Jen,” Jared countered. “My feet hurt. I can barely stand. I get weird cravings every two minutes and none of them are going to be dainty salads or elaborate entrees.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s stomach and felt their triplets rolling around inside. “They’re active today.”

“They like hearing you talk.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s rounded belly. “My beautiful mate carrying three beautiful children. How on earth did I get so lucky?”

“You know I’m only with you for your money,” Jared teased. “I’m _uncomfortable,_ Jen. I’m five months pregnant with your triplets.”

“Okay,” Jensen acquiesced. “I hate these things anyways. I’d rather be at home with you anyways, rubbing your feet and trying to hear tiny heartbeats. And who else would be able to carry you to bed when you fell asleep on the couch?” 

“You say that like it happens often.”

Jensen decided not to respond and instead eased his mate onto their couch. “I’ll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie together.”

“You’re really fine missing the party?” Jared asked.

Jensen snorted. “More than fine, I promise. Relieved, if anything.”

“Great, because you have to cuddle me. It’s one of my pregnancy demands.”

“Well that is a demand I can certainly fulfill.” Jensen kissed his omega lovingly. “You are precious to me, and so are our children.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Seriously, _such_ a sap.” 


End file.
